


TRUTH WAS BUILT TO BEND [Bang Chan. Liars to lovers.] – part I

by Chanything



Series: TRUTH WAS BUILT TO BEND: Liars to Lovers [Stray kids Bang Chan au] [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Lies, Multi, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanything/pseuds/Chanything
Summary: The thing is that your friends were always talkiing about their affairs. One day in your group chat with your closest college friends you forced yourself to fake some things about your love life. You could not prevent your story from counting with an interesting character such as Bang Chan, one of the most popular students of the campus. You could not prevent him from find out you were out there inventing stories about him either.Genre: Stray Kids AU;  College au!; liars to lovers; fake date;  medium burn; angst; fluff; soft; smut; romance
Relationships: Bang Chan & Everyone, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan & You, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s), Bang Chan/Reader, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: TRUTH WAS BUILT TO BEND: Liars to Lovers [Stray kids Bang Chan au] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856077
Kudos: 1





	TRUTH WAS BUILT TO BEND [Bang Chan. Liars to lovers.] – part I

**Author's Note:**

> A/N.: Hey, I hope you can enjoy the reading. Part II is probably up by now. Guys, if you like it please let me know in the coments or leave kudos. They are the way of me to know you want me to continue the story, okay? xx

[ 10 months ago ]

Your friend Hyungoo always mentioned how hot and cute the swim team captain, Bang Chan, was. How he would do him if he had the chance and how lucky you were to attend to one class that he was in.  
Goo would always ask how class went and if you had asked for his number or something like that. In part to tease you but also because he legit thought it would be cool if you and the guy made out.  
You had to admit though that, even not being head over heels for him or anything, the guy was attractive. You could see why people said he was cool. The guy was a good athelete, had good grades, was into voluntary work. Chan was easily liked by people and known by most of them in your college. He was approachable and well cherished by his friends, and by yours too apparently.  
Seeing your friends talk all the time about dating, their exes and dating apps made you feel down sometimes, when you were more insecure about yourself. Trying not to sound so different from the others you mentioned you had seen someone the night before.  
They asked who it was and as you came out with a story.  
"Was that Chan?" both Goo and Yves asked one after the other.  
Before you could think properly you sent "yes"  
From this point for about two minutes your GC was a flood of "WHHAAAAT?", "is that serious?" and "loool" and memes of all kind.  
"ohmygod I was said as a joke, I wasn't expecting you two would indeed happen lol" – said the following text from Hyungoo  
goo 》 "I mean, not that you couldn't don't get me wrong Chae. It's is just because you never actually sounded as if you would give him a chance."  
goo 》 you know, the whole "cold-girl-I'm-cooler-than-you"  
jiwoo 》 the "I see that I'm Icy" aesthetic  
you 》 "as if I would give him a chance" I feel the power.  
you 》 hahahahahah  
jiwoo 》 how did it happen?  
poison yves 》 how did it happen? 2.0  
jiwoo 》 how was it?  
you 》 guys, my pride is getting hurt. is that so much of a surprise that a was with someone?  
jiwoo 》 ahahaha no babe  
poison yves 》 sometimes i forget you got cancer in your map  
goo 》 omg  
poison yves 》 that infp bitch  
poison yves 》 don't get sensitive baby chae.  
poison yves 》 It's just because you don't seem to care a lot about these stuff...  
goo 》 yeah...  
goo 》 I would prefer to be like you than this nasty hoe that I am tbh  
poison yves 》 you are a hoe indeed @goo  
jiwoo 》 our Chae: coldest girl in coldtown_pdf.  
you 》 sO fUNny ha ha  
jiwoo 》 sorry >< (@goo is in fact a hoe)  
goo 》 and you are all jealous because I'm a bish but I'm still a princess  
jiwoo 》 more like Snow White right? "Why would I have one when I can have seven?"  
goo 》that's it.  
poison yves 》 I am: hoe  
jiwoo 》 ahahahahahaha  
goo 》 chae you brat don't distract us so we change the topic!!!!  
goo 》 how was it? does he kiss well? did you went down on him?  
goo 》 is his dick big?  
goo 》 something tells me it is  
goo 》 mine is not  
tea 》 yeah it isn't  
goo 》 yeah i let her see my dick once  
goo 》 it is like a can. medium size + large 👌  
poison yves 》 what if chan's dick is like yours goo?  
jiwoo 》 chan's can? hehe  
goo 》 @chae ask him if he wants to put his dick side by side w/ mine so we can compare. For academic purpose.  
goo 》 OR IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND NOW?  
jiwoo 》 I'm waiting  
poison yves 》 I'mwaiting.com  
you 》 no, we are not dating. we just had an evening together.

At this point you would feel ashamed to tell "guys it's joke ha" so you just tried to sound generic so you would not get caught on details but still precise to sound genuine. 

you 》 we had a coffee and stood by the lake after thar. We just spent some time there and yeah we kissed but that was all.  
goo 》 Is he nice?  
goo 》 I mean, date-wise  
you 》 yeah he is. pretty nice. really on point.  
jiwoo 》 "really on point"  
poison yves 》 "really on point"  
poison yves》 she's a men sommelier now  
poison yves 》 that's my girl right there


End file.
